<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two girls in love. by cicatriiiices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567713">Two girls in love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicatriiiices/pseuds/cicatriiiices'>cicatriiiices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicatriiiices/pseuds/cicatriiiices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place two months after 2x7. Landon left both Hope and Josie and never came back… And something interesting happened that night, that Hope hasn’t been able to stop thinking about.. Will she finally get her answer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the hell is this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Hosie fanfic. Please don’t judge. I hope you all enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope can’t stop thinking about what happened two months ago.. Landon left, Josie told her that she wanted her to stay, and she told Lizzie that she had a crush on Josie. </p><p> </p><p>That day Lizzie came into the room and brought ice cream, they all just sat there talking and eventually Josie suggested they watch something on Netflix. She had decided on choosing “The Lovely Bones” and both Hope and Lizze looked at her because it was a sad movie but Josie just said that she thought that they all needed a good cry. Half way into the movie Lizzie had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope.. are you asleep?” Josie whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, are you going to go to sleep? I can leave if you are.” Hope answered. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just wondering if we could talk?” Josie asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, what is it?” Hope answered questionably but not taking her eyes off Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“Before Lizzie got here, we had a moment..  maybe, it was just me..” Josie instantly regretted it, she got up and blurted out “You know what, forget it.. I’m sorry.” She started feeling her face getting hot, only because Hope would not stop looking at her. Josie didn’t say anything after that so she decided to just leave it alone. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been two months since Josie and Hope had their moment, everything sort of went back to normal but Hope still wanted to know what she meant and if it meant anything… So she finally decided to ask Josie.</p><p>She found her in the kitchen talking to MG “Josie, can we talk?” </p><p>“Yeah of course.”</p><p>“Alone? Can we go to my room??” Hope asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll catch you guys later.” MG said awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Josie walked next to Hope, a million things were going on in her head she was wondering what she wanted to talk about. Once they got into her room Hope spelled the door shut so that no one would interrupt them. She hoped that Josie wouldn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when you told me two months ago that we had a moment?” Hope asked nervously while going to sit on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn't expect Hope to ask her that she thought they had moved on from that and she also didn't expect her to spell the door shut. “Uh- I- it was nothing..” nervously fumbling with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, what did you mean Jo?” Hope said while waving Josie to sit on her bed with her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie then sat down next to her “Well do you remember how before Lizzie came in, I told you to stay.. I held your hand.. we hugged.. and I-” </p><p> </p><p>“And????” Hope stared more intensely, which she could tell was making Josie very nervous. She decided to stop that, and asked more softly all while getting a little closer to her. “Jo? What is it? Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie took a deep breath and began talking “ Well after I brought everyone’s memories back, Lizzie had told me that she would never keep any more secrets from me.. I could tell she was lying so I insisted and that’s when she told me..”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s eyes widened, she couldn’t believe that Lizzie had told her twin that she had a crush on her when she was 14. She assumed that  she hadn’t told her anything because it had been two months since it happened and Josie never said anything.“I- so that morning when everything was going on with Landon, you knew? And you didn’t say anything.. Why??” Hope asked, confused and sad. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was trying to figure out what to say, now that she knew that it was true Hope Mikaelson had a crush on her.. at the exact same time that she had one on her. She couldn’t think straight especially because Hope was so close to her. She finally snapped out of it, while keeping her head down she said “I didn’t see the need to tell you.. I wasn’t ever going to tell you until.. I wanted to because of the moment that we had, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. While we were watching the movie all I wanted was to hold your hand again..” </p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking Hope went to grab Josie’s hand, she then lifted her head so that she could look into those beautiful brown eyes that Josie had. </p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but get butterflies in her stomach when Hope picked her head up, she thought to herself how much she loved looking into her blue ocean eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other for a long while. Almost mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>Josie broke the moment and tried changing the subject “Did you put a spell on your door?” asked while still holding Hope’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hope was trying too hard to pay attention to what Josie had just asked her but she got distracted by this piercing feeling on her collarbone, as if someone was poking her with tiny needles.. she tried to forget about it and concentrate on what she was just asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did.. I didn’t want anyone to interrupt us..” stared deeply into her eyes. Then what she asked next brought shivers down Josie's spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie can I kiss you?” Hope tried reading the look on her face, she couldn’t quite figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Josie's mind was racing, she's been waiting for this moment for as long as she can remember, she couldn’t believe it was finally happening, she acted so quickly that she took Hope by surprise. “Yes.. Of course you can.”</p><p> </p><p>The short auburn girl licked her lips, and waited to see what the tall brunette would do, that was until she noticed that she kept looking at her lips then back to her eyes which made Hope nervous but still determined to kiss her. That’s when she decided to go for it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope pulled her by her skirt.. she wanted to feel her body against Josies, then she leaned in until their lips touched. She opened her mouth, Josie did the same, she held Hope by the neck and pulled her in as much as she could. They continued kissing for what felt like forever until they both needed to take a break and breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I.. I think it's late. Lizzie is probably in our room wondering where I am..” Josie said, trying to catch her breath.    </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm.. yeah sorry I didn’t realize how late it was..” Hope answered sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie noticed that she was sad so she grabbed her face and said “Happy Birthday Hope..” And gives her a kiss on the lips, slowly opening her mouth swirling her tongue into Hope’s. They both started getting hot and into it. She then pushed her down and got on top of her.. Hope couldn’t take her eyes of her “You’re so beautiful Jo” while caressing her face. Then she slowly started moving her hand down to her neck, to her midsection and stopped at her hips. She pulled her close and said “Don’t leave.. I want you to stay here with me.. please..” Josie nodded her head and eventually laid next to her and Hope moved down and laid on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was so happy to be laying down with Hope she couldn’t believe that this all happened. She just stared at her, that was when she noticed something on her collarbone it was her name tattooed on Hope’s neck.. “What the hell is this?” She whispered to herself. She was panicking and she didn’t know what to do but she didn't want this moment to end, she decided that they would deal with this in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell asleep so peacefully and so happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This can’t be true..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get really interesting in this chapter..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope woke up the next day gazing at Josie. She loved how beautiful she looked and she still couldn’t believe everything that happened last night. She got up, trying her hardest not to wake up Josie, which she succeeded at. While in the bathroom, when she was taking her shirt off she noticed the tattoo on her collarbone, she couldn’t believe that she had Josie's name.. her mind started racing, thinking if she saw it or not? Once she got out she noticed that Josie was still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to get dressed, when she was done she went back to her bed where Josie was still sleeping peacefully. Hope didn't want to wake her but she knew she had to. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, sleepy head..” while kissing Jo on the forehead</p><p> </p><p>She just groaned, and said “No.. let me sleeeepppp”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jo, we need to talk.” Hope said with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you’re going to make this up to me.” Josie said whilst groaning again but getting up.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other and smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“So about last night.. I never told you how I felt about you, because I had pushed you and Lizzie away time and time again but then last year when you admitted to having a crush on me it made me realize that my feelings were valid and with everything that happened last night.. I like you Josie, a lot.. seeing you, being friends with you these past two months it’s made me realize so much..” Hope stopped herself before she said anything more “What I'm trying to say is that I don’t know if you feel the same way. If you don’t then I totally understand it” She couldn’t believe she just told Josie how she felt, she’s never been good with talking about how she feels.</p><p>Josie couldn’t believe that Hope had just told her how she feels about her. This was her moment she either tells her how she feels and finally gets to be with the girl that she’s had a crush on since she was 12 or she pushes her away in her fear of getting her heart broken. “How do I know that you actually mean that? I mean come on Hope, what about Landon?” It hurt Josie to say that but she needed to be sure that she actually felt that way about her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was taken aback she couldn’t believe that Josie would tell her that.. But then again she gets it, she knows she’s just trying to protect herself. “I mean you’re right Jo, I did love Landon but I still had this feeling that he wasn’t the one.. and I get it you know, it is hard to believe me but tell me is this more than enough for you?” She knew there was only one way that she would believe her, she sat down on her bed, “Can I?” While going to place her hands on her temples. Josie nodded her head, she was getting nervous because she had no idea what she was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>What Hope showed Josie was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They were glimpses of her and Hope, in various lifetimes, they always ended up together, they were literal soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>Josie pulled back. “This can't be true.. is it? How is that even possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to explain it, these past two months I’ve been getting glimpses, of what I showed you but I never thought anything of it because I thought maybe they were just dreams? You know how you just create scenarios in your head and turn into dreams.” Hope rambled on “It wasn’t until this morning.. I noticed the tattoo on my collarbone with your name on it. That’s when I realized that in the visions that I was having about us we both had one, I had your name on mine and you had mine on yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t know what to say she was in shock. She couldn’t even begin to think about what this meant for them. “What the hell does this mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Josie.. but now do you believe me? My feelings for you are real, they always have been.. I- I love you.” Hope couldn’t believe that she said those words, she completely froze. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe that Hope loves her, she loves her. Without even thinking, Josie grabbed her face and gave her another kiss, this one was different from the previous ones. This one was filled with love and passion. She loves Hope too, she always has. But right now in this moment she wanted to show her how much she did. As the kiss deepend, Josie swiftly held on to Hope and laid her down on the bed just like the night before. </p><p> </p><p>Josie broke the kiss off because someone came to knock on Hope's door, that’s when they both realized that they didn’t know what time it was. They checked their phones and they both had missed calls and messages, Josie from Lizzie and MG and Hope just from Dr. Saltzman. They had missed their morning classes so Jo texted Lizzie and told her that she would explain everything later for her to not tell her dad anything and Hope texted Dr. Saltzman and told him that she overslept, they both got dressed for Lunch. They made sure that no one saw them coming out of the room at the same time but not before giving each other a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Boy did they have a lot of explaining to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was short but I hope you guys enjoy this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m in love with..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so sorry that this is short but i hope y’all like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the girls made their way to the kitchen Dr. Saltzman texted back saying, “That’s fine.” Once the both got to the kitchen Lizzie and MG were there and they both just stared at Hope and Josie. The girls started getting nervous and a little uncomfortable because they felt like they could see right through them. Then Josie decided to break the silence by saying “Lizzie, MG can I talk to the both of you? We can go outside.” They both left first, she waited till they were far enough to look at Hope and she gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later beautiful.” She couldn’t help but blush. </p><p> </p><p>“What is going on Jo?” MG asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so Lizzie remember when you told me that hope had a crush on me? Well a little over two months ago I mentioned something about us having a moment but I didn’t really say anything and she just ended up  leaving and we just pretended like nothing happened until last night she wanted to talk to me and well we talked about pretty much everything and that's where i was the whole night i stayed with her and we just talked a lot about how she felt about me and you know me ii obviously didn't believe her until she showed me something so beautiful.. she showed me visions of me and herin different lifetimes.. I know I know, it's crazy and thennnn we figured out that in those visions she has a tattoo of my name and vice versa..” Josie say as she’s catching her breath</p><p> </p><p>Lizzies face was really hard to read. It was in between shock and disgust, I mean that’s understandable, all things considered but she did manage to say something “So you’re telling me that you and Hope are soulmates or something? How is that even possible???”</p><p> </p><p>MG then continued to say “So what happened exactly between you and Hope? I mean come on Jo, you've been in love with her for as long as I can remember are you really going to stand here and tell me that nothing happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well something did happen.. but can we talk about that later?” Josie answered annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie then practically yelled out “No, Jo we have to talk about it nowwww!!”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Josie said, even more annoyed. “So when we got to talking about what happened two months ago and we had established that we both had a crush on each other, I noticed that she spelled her door shut and I asked her about it and she said she did it so that no one would interrupt us.. and we kissed.. it was amazing. That’s when I realized that it was late so I told her I was going to go because I was afraid you’d notice I wasn’t there..” Looking at Lizzie “Anyways, I noticed she got sad so I told her Happy Birthday, and I kissed her then things got really hot and heavy.. She told me not to leave so I didn’t. This morning we talked more about what happened last night, I pretty much attacked her because I told her that how was she sure about how she felt about me.. and that’s when she showed me the visions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?” Both Lizzie and MG said in unicene. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, that’s all.” Josie answered. “But you’re right MG I’m in love with.. Hope.” No one said anything as they walked into the school, Lizzie and MG went to their rooms and Josie went to Hope’s she figured she’d wait for her there.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hope went to talk to Dr. Saltzman, she told him absolutely everything.  Well not everything that happened with Josie, just what was necessary. “Here’s what we’re going to do, we are going to figure out how this is even possible. I’ll look into the Gemini Coven and see if I can find anything in there and I’m going to call Caroline. I'm sure she’ll help.” Alaric said while going to the door and walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll call my Aunt Freya and Davina.” Hope answered back while following Dr. Saltzman.  </p><p> </p><p>They ended up going their separate ways. Hope ran into Lizzie on her way to her room. “Hope what did I tell you, you and my sister are NEVER going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, listen. I didn’t expect for things to go the way that they did.. and if anything this is YOUR fault, you told Josie that I had a crush on her.” Hope said teasingly. She then walked to her room with the biggest smile on her face because she knew she got under Lizzie’s skin. When she got to her room Hope was surprised to see that Josie was laying on her bed.</p><p>Once Josie saw Hope she immediately got up “Why are you so happy?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I ran into Lizzie on my way here..” she said smiling again. “She said that we are never going to happen but I told her that this is pretty much her fault..” Hope said while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Hope, you did not tell her that!” Josie answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I mean come on it’s true if she wouldn’t have told you, you wouldn’t have second guessed the moment that we had and we wouldn’t be together right now. I’m honestly glad that you got it out of her..” Hope said while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope Mikaelson are you blushing?!” Josie said with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“No of course not!” Hope said while trying to avoid making eye contact with Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are look at you!! You look so adorable.” .” Josie walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips, right when she was about to go back to the bed HopeHope pulled her by the waist..</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” While looking up at Josie's beautiful brown eyes. “Hmm?? Did you think you could just kiss me and leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie's eyes widened. “Who said I was leaving?” She leaned in and opened her mouth and she grazed her lips onto Hopes, she licked them and then she went in for a kiss but gave her a kiss on the nose. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that Josie was teasing her, which made her want her even more. “Josie please..” </p><p> </p><p>Josie then went in and kissed Hope with so much love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Use your words baby..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a juicy one! I hope you all enjoy this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was woken up in the middle of the night by her phone ringing, she’d hoped that they would just leave a voicemail so she didn’t answer. They called again except this time she answered because she didn’t want to wake Josie up. Hope groaned and said “Who is this and why are you calling at 3 in the morning?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry honey, I didn’t mean to wake you but you know I wouldn’t call if it wasn't important.” Freya says softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you Aunt Freya. What’s it?” Hope said nervously while trying to get off of her bed without waking up Josie. She then proceeded to sit at her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“So I told my lovely wife to help me with this and according to her, werewolf’s can imprint or mark someone that they’re in love with or have a strong connection to. She also says that the reason why you see visions of you and Josie is because in your very first lifetime you imprinted on her which explains why you find her in each lifetime.. What we really need to focus on is why you both have tattoos on your collar bones.” Freya says out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that at least explains some thing’s. Thank you Aunt Freya, could you do me a favor and call Dr. Saltzman in the morning to tell him all about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course honey, don’t worry. Get some sleep, I’ll call you if I find anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night.” Hope then hangs up and is startled by seeing that Josie is awake.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, did i wake you up? I didn’t mean to.” Hope says sadly.</p><p>“No, Hope it’s okay. What did your Aunt Freya say?” Josie says while holding out her hand for Hope to come to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“She pretty much says that a wolf can imprint or mark someone whom they are in love with or have a strong connection with..” Hope said while trying to avoid Josie's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed and said, “In love with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, in love. I’m assuming we were very much in love considering we got each other's names tattooed on one another..” It’s now or never Mikaelson. “I’m in love with you, Josette Olivia Saltzman.” Hope says while grazing her hand over Josie's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you as well, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Josie said while blushing again.</p><p> </p><p>Hope grabbed Josie’s chin and leaned in for a kiss. She then moved her hand to her neck and pulled her even more, the kiss got even more intense. It was as if the girls wanted to so badly show each other how many feelings they had for one another. </p><p> </p><p>Josie then broke off the kiss by saying “How did you know my middle name???” </p><p> </p><p>“I spent a lot of time in your dad’s office Josie of course I’m going to snoop.” Hope answered back. “How do you know mine??” She shot back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because when your mom came to look at the school with you, me and Lizzie went to see who it was that was coming then we followed you guys to the office, then we heard our parents talking to your mom talking and that’s when I heard your name. Honestly it just stuck with me, everything about you did, how blue your eyes were, your freckles and your long auburn hair.. I was mesmerized. Everything about you was so beautiful..” Josie said shyly looking away trying not to look into Hope’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jo..” Hope was on the verge of tears at the beautiful words that Josie had just said. “I- I don’t know what to say, I’m honestly speechless..”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a spell that you can do, so that no one can hear anything coming out of your room?” Josie said with a devilish smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s eyes widened but she didn’t say a word.. she just proceeded to put a spell on her room because she knew what Josie had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Josie then went in for a kiss but this time she took full control. She got on top of her then proceeded to kiss her, swirling her tongue with Hope’s. She started to pull away, and Hope’s lips followed her.. Josie pushed her down and she slowly started moving her hand onto her neck and waited for Hope’s approval. All she did was lick her lips and gave her a grin, she immediately heard her start to moan. Josie then continued to kiss her while still having her arm on her neck.. this drove her crazy.. she realized that she enjoyed pleasing and hearing Hope moan.. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope..” Josie said out of breath. “Can I..Um- can we.. I mean if you don't want to it’s fine but can we..”</p><p> </p><p>Hope knew what she wanted because it was exactly what she wanted too. “Yes, Josie we can..” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you get up for me please..” Josie said while blushing. She nodded and then Josie slowly started lifting up Hope’s shirt, she got goosebumps touching her skin and so did Hope. Josie couldn’t help but notice how toned she was but then again of course she was because of how much she trained with her dad. </p><p> </p><p>“Jo?” Hope said. “What happened??”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed. She didn’t realize that she was completely mesmerized but her body. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but stare..”</p><p> </p><p>Hope blushed as well and gave her a shy smile. “It’s okay, is it my turn now?” </p><p> </p><p>“No no, I’m not done, can you lift your arms up for me?” Hope did as she was told and Josie continued to take her sports bra off. She was amazed at how beautiful Hope’s breasts were. She slowly started touching Hope's toned stomach which sent shivers to her spine.. “Can I?” Josie said, stopping at her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was extremely flustered she couldn’t help but giggle “You’re the cutest. Yes you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you.” Josie said a little softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked up at Josie and noticed she got upset “Hey, look at me.. I know honey, I’ll let you know whenever I’m not comfortable with something, I promise. I didn’t mean to upset you..”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. But can you just let me know if yes or no?” Josie said softly again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will.” Hope answered. </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled and said. “It’s your turn now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope then started taking Josie’s shirt off and unclipped her bra. She loved what she saw.. Josie was so beautiful she never would’ve imagined that she was going to ever see her like this. She then took Josie's hand in hers and started to guide her towards her breast. “This is all you now..” </p><p> </p><p>She was completely surprised at what Hope had done. She first pushed her back down on the bed, they started kissing again. Josie slowly started going down to her neck leaving kisses and then when she got to her breast they both looked at eachother and Hope just nodded her head. “Use your words baby..” </p><p> </p><p>Hope licked her lips and said “Yes..”</p><p> </p><p>Josie then started kissing around Hope's breast, then she put her mouth onto her nipple and started licking it and sucking on it slowly. Hope immediately started moaning, that was the green light that Josie needed to go a little faster. She then continued with the other one. This time she bit her nipple, not hard but enough so that Hope could feel it, she then started twirling her tongue around it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Josie..” Hope moaned. “Mmm.. keep doing that.. please..” </p><p> </p><p>When Josie stopped Hope pulled her up and started kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it your turn now?” Hope smirked</p><p> </p><p>“No, today I just wanted to please you.. Maybe tomorrow.” Josie said while winking at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls then fell asleep in each other’s arms so peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Unaware of what was going to happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of course I do!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is filled with so much!! it has a 1 year time jump! yes alaric died. no i’m not gonna say the why or the how because it’s totally irrelevant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a year since Alaric died. Things were slowly getting back to normal with everyone. MG had become Lizzie’s support system, apart from Josie, Hope and her mom. Josie has both Lizzie, MG, her mom, Hope and Hope’s family as well. Hope knows that everyone is still dealing.. but she also knows that they’ll get through it together. With everything that happened, Hope and Josie never really talked about their relationship, the whole soulmate thing or really what they were because there were obviously more important things to think about.</p><p> </p><p>She finally decided that it was time for them to talk. “Hope can I come in??” Josie said while knocking on the door. She wanted to so badly siphon the door open but she knew that it wouldn’t be right. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah baby, come in.” Hope said while swinging the door open. </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled at the thought of Hope calling her baby. “How are you doing?” While going in she could tell that she was looking at her, Josie really tried not to make eye contact but once she looked over to her, she was sitting down on her bed, in her pjs with her hair pulled back, she was honestly breathtaking. That made her smile even more.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened Jo?” Hope said giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, you look so beautiful” Joise said again smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Hope motioned her to come over and sit with her “You’re so cute you know that. And to answer your question, I’m doing good, what about you baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but blush. “I- uh I’m doing good too. But I think we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at her confused. “Yeah, okay about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so about us. We’re soulmates Hope, with everything that happened I’ve been trying to move on and I don't know about you but i've been looking into it again. I haven’t found anything. Which I guess is good right? Anyways, I- um I just wanted to know.. what are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was honestly a little upset because before she came in she was already planning on making it official and now that Josie asked her this it kinda ruins the whole surprise. “How could you even ask that? Do you really think that we aren’t anything? I mean we’ve spent this last year with each other, getting to know each other more, being there for each other and not just me but my family as well and vice versa.” Hope had to think quickly now because if she did this tomorrow then Josie would think that she's only doing it because of what she’s just said which isn’t the case. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope I didn't mean it like that, I-” Josie said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope cut her off before she could say anything else. “Josie can you turn around and uh, close your eyes for a bit?” She pleaded “And promise me, no peeking.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was so confused because she seemed upset but now she was asking her to turn around? “Okay..”</p><p> </p><p>Hope then went to her closet and with some magic, she managed to decorate her room with sunflowers and some roses, she put them all over the bed and on the ground. She then lit some candles and to tie the whole thing together she put ‘Blackout’ by Freya Ridings. </p><p> </p><p>“Whew, okay uh turn around..” She said while rubbing her hands on her sides.</p><p> </p><p>(Music playing in the background)</p><p>If you would've just let me in<br/>
Who knows what could've been?<br/>
They tell me to forget, but I don't want to<br/>
Your face is all I seem to see<br/>
How can I blackout you?<br/>
Don't wanna hear my friends say<br/>
"Girl, you are better off anyway"<br/>
'Cause I know that's not true, I want you<br/>
I wanted you to be the one who stayed<br/>
How can I blackout you, you, you?<br/>
How can I blackout you?<br/>
How can I blackout you?</p><p> </p><p>Josie listened to the song, she couldn’t really tell what Hope was trying to tell her. The second she turned around, she was speechless, she couldn’t believe that Hope did this, especially because she wasn’t that good at expressing her feelings, even though in this past year she. Still Josie was unsure. “Hope..” She said almost crying “This is.. I- Oh my god I’m so sorry for assuming that you thought we weren’t anything..”</p><p> </p><p>(Music playing in the background)</p><p>Pins and needles in my lips<br/>
No anaesthetic could make me numb to you</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I’m so stupid!” Josie said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope now felt bad for making her think she was upset “Hey, hey no you’re not. Josie look at me, I’m not upset because of that-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not??” Josie said almost in tears.</p><p> </p><p>“No I promise, I was upset because I had this whole thing planned for tomorrow and you came in questioning us. And I just didn’t want you to leave thinking that you don't mean anything to me..”</p><p> </p><p>(Music playing in the background)</p><p>How can I black out you, you, you?<br/>
You, it’s you, it’s you<br/>
How can I black out you, ooh, you?<br/>
How can I black out you, ooh, you?<br/>
It’s always been you</p><p> </p><p>Now that the song ended the last part lingered in Josie’s head “It’s always been you” She was so lost in thought because she was trying to figure so many things all together. “Hope.. What does the song mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was even more nervous now. “It represents us.. Well how I feel for you. I uh- you know how we were before the whole Malivore/Landon thing I mean we barely even spoke to each other but then when we started talking and getting close, I never once put my guard up with you.. I always felt so comfortable with you. But I started to feel guilty because with Landon I could never do that.. Then when I got out of Malivore, and I saw you two together.. It hurt so much only because I loved him and you meant so much to me..” Hope’s eyes started getting watery and her voice a little raspy. “If it were up to me I would’ve left that night and never looked back because I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you.. I was sure you didn’t want me here but then when he left, you told me to stay.. and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. For someone to want me in their life.” Hope took a deep breath, wiped her tears and started talking again. “So now to this whole thing, these roses they’re called ‘Rock Fire’ they’re my favorite because of it’s unique color, you know with me being a tribrid and all, they represent me.. and these sunflowers well they represent you.. because I’ve always thought of myself as this cosmic loophole, this mistake, until you.. You were this bright light, you always made me feel warm with your smile and how selfless you are. God, I love you so much.” Hope reached for Josie’s hands and just held them. “I also got you your favorite movie, Love, Simon.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree! “Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled. “Yes. One more thing.. Would you Josette Olivia Saltzman do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p> “Oh my god, Hope. Of course I do!” Josie jumped with excitement and wrapped her arms around her now girlfriend. Wow girlfriend. Hope Mikaelson is my girlfriend. Josie thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Hope said with the biggest smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Josie then leaned in for a kiss, she started off hard, she grabbed her face and pulled her closer, her tongue explored her mouth, their tongues danced together like never before. Josie pulled Hope's hair back hard enough that it was pleasurable and then bit her bottom lip. She then heard her girlfriend moan which drove her crazy, she led Hope to her bed and like always, got on top of her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was driving Hope crazy. She decided that it was her turn to take control. She swiftly turned around and now she was the one on top of her. She pinned her down and gave her this devilish look and grin. “It’s my turn baby.” Hope eyes had turned golden brown now, Josie knew this was her wolf side taking over, being dominant, which she didn’t mind. She couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Josie said while grinning. </p><p> </p><p>Hope then started to take her pajama shirt off and she proceeded to take Josie’s off, she then suddenly got flustered. “Jo can I?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie's eyes widened. “Just as long as I can take yours off.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly and got off of her, kneeled down and slowly started to take her pants and underwear off. Her hands caressed her skin making sure not to miss a spot, she could tell she was giving her goosebumps. She gazed at her. “You’re so beautiful Josie.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn't help but blush, eventually she did the same thing. “So are you baby.” She pulled her towards her so that she could get on top of her again but Hope interrupted her.  </p><p> </p><p>“No. I wanna do something else first, lay down again please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Josie said while nodding her head. </p><p> </p><p>Hope then kneeled down again and started leaving kisses on her girlfriends legs. When she started getting to her thighs, she started licking them and leaving kisses. She heard her girlfriend let out a moan, the more she got closer the more she moaned. Once she got to her destination, she got so turned on. “You’re so wet.” She looked up at her, all while her fingers were going over her clit and her lips. They kept eye contact the entire time. When Hope was done touching her, she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them. “You taste so good baby.” she said while licking her lips. Josie was in complete shock. Hope grinned then raised her eyebrow. “Mind if I taste some more?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Josie said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Hope then proceeded to kiss her girlfriends thighs and she started licking them the closer she got. When she got to her girlfriend's pussy, she blue a little air on it which made Josie moan. She slowly placed her lips on her girlfriends, she then licked her and went up to her clit and started sucking on it, she started during circular motions with her tongue. Which drove Josie crazy. Hope decided to turn it up a bit, she slid one finger in her. She made sure her girlfriend was good and proceeded. Eventually she put another one and started to lick her again. </p><p> </p><p>Josie then started arching her back. “Oh Hope, Yesssssss.. Keep going. Mmm..” </p><p> </p><p>Hope could feel her walls tightening on her fingers. And just like that her girlfriend came, she took her fingers out and licked them, she then licked the rest of her juices. “Mmm you taste delicious my love.” </p><p> </p><p>She then pulled her girlfriend up for a kiss, she tasted herself on her lips, so sweet and salty. She loved it and couldn’t wait to taste her girlfriend as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna taste you now.” Josie said while moaning in her girlfriend's ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Not today baby. Just like you said last time was all about me, now today’s all about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned. “Please honey.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow I promise.” Hope said while smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Hope loved feeling Josie so close, without clothes it was different. Josie was so soft and beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Josie also loved feeling Hope so close, she was so warm and her body was so toned. </p><p> </p><p>They once again feel asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was supposed to be TOTALLY different! because i’m sure you’ve all heard about the whole matt davis situation. hence why a change in the story. other than that i really hope you guys enjoy this!! please leave any comments or suggestions &lt;33 </p><p>lots of love! </p><p> </p><p>- A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m so sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. So i think i’m going to take a break from this story because I’m having major writers block right now. I can’t seem, to figure out how to continue on with it. I just have so many ideas in my head, BUT I’ll probably start a new series soon, so stay tuned! I promise I’ll get back to this one once I figure out which way i want to take it. 
Thank you to those of you who’ve read it and bookmarked it as well! It really means a lot to me. </p><p> </p><p>I hope you are all doing well and being safe during this quarantine. Much love. &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>- A</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>